From The Mixed Up Files Of Team Gibbs
by SecNav1990
Summary: This is where all my one shots and drabbles will be placed. Genre will be mixed, but mostly friendship and family. Rating varies. I am open for suggestions as well! Mixed-up File:3 Jethro...  Vance overhears McGee and Abby talk about Jethro
1. MixedUp File 1:Tony  on Pain Killers

**Welcome to the Mixed up Files of Team Gibbs. This is where all my one-shots and drabbles are going to be at. **

**I am Open for suggestions!**

**Oh and I don't really own this title I borrowed it from a book called "From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler." Written by E.L. Konigsburg. **

**This is my First NCIS Story**

* * *

**Mixed-up File Story 1: "Extended Scene from Corporal Punishment"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, Old Macdonald, and Peter Pan.**

**Characters: Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, and mentions of Abby**

**Rating: K Plus**

**Summary:I have decided to do an "extended scene" from Season 5 Episode 10 "Corporal Punishment". It's one of my favorite scenes. It might not exactly follow the flow of the episode, and I change it a little bit but, this is FAN fiction for a reason.**

**Actual qoutes from the episode: **"**Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo****: Maybe it was you, McGee. The one armed man. Thought it was one of those vets we met at the Walter Reed Hospital.  
****Special Agent Timothy McGee****: Wrong case, Tony.  
****Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo****: Do we even have a case? We already got the guy. What are we doing? What did we miss? What's happening?  
[**_**Ziva looks confusedly at McGee**_**]  
****Special Agent Timothy McGee****: They gave him pain killers.  
****Officer Ziva David****: Oh.  
****Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo****: My fingers are fing-ing."  
((Above taken from IMDB .COM))**

* * *

Tony was flexing his fingers, admiring how "fing-ing they are, when the elevator doors open causing the "Ding" to go off.

"Ohh. Did you hear that?" He asked his co-workers. "I think the pizza is ready."

"That was the elevator, Tony" McGee said, used to Tony's antics, on and off painkillers.

"Are you sure McDing?" Tony asked, pouting slightly, as he moved back to his desk.

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure." McGee said, rolling his eyes. Ziva, who looked at Tony with a mixture of slight concern and amusement, whispered to McGee, "Is he always like this on painkillers?"

"I am afraid so, Ziva." McGee answered. Ziva just shook her head, and went back to her desk. The trio was working quietly for about five minutes, until…

"Hey Probie." McGee looked across the room at Tony.

"What, Tony?"

"Your name reminds me of something."

"I don't really want to know, but tell me anyway." McGee sighed.' _This is going to be interesting.'_

"Your name reminds me of the famous farmer, Old MacDonald."

McGee just shook his head and replied back, "Good for you." '_Please let this conversation be finished before it has even start.' _He said to himself.

"Who is Old MacDonald?" Ziva asked. McGee groaned inwardly as Tony jumped up from his desk and stepped into the middle of the bullpen.

"Well Ziva." Tony said, before he started to sing. "_**Old MacDonald had a farm. EE-I-EE-I-O And on this farm he had a pig. EE-I-EE-I-O. With an Oink Oink here, and an Oink Oink there. Here an Oink, there an Oink, everywhere an Oink Oink. **_Before Tony could start the next the verse, McGee called out, "Hey Boss." Tony spun around, but Gibbs was not around. He glared at McGee.

"Sorry Tony, but you are not a singer, and I kind of want to keep my hearing."

"Fine, McCritic. I am going down to Abby's lab, I am sure she will enjoy my musical talents." Tony said and marched towards the elevator. Ziva stared at him until the elevator doors closed, and then she looked over at McGee, who had a smug look on his face.

"What is that look for?" Ziva asked curiously.

"It is for this." He brought up his phone. "I have been recording Tony, since I walked in." Ziva started to laugh.

"Oh! That is great, McGee! Payback is a switch!"

"Payback is a Bitch, Ziva." McGee corrected gently.

"Oh! Right, thanks. One of these days I am going to get these idioms all correct."

"Yeah, and one of these days, Tony DiNozzo will grow up." A gruff voice answered, as Gibbs walks into the bullpen. As he sat down at his desk, Gibbs noticed that the subject of his statement was not around.

"Where is our resident Peter Pan?"

McGee smirked at the statement before he replied, "He is down with Abby, serenading her with the classic **'Old MacDonald.' **Boss." Gibbs raised his eyebrows, before asking, "Painkillers?" McGee nodded. Gibbs got out of his chair and headed towards the elevator. "I am going to save Abs from Tony." McGee and Ziva snorted. When the elevator doors shut, Ziva looked at McGee, and asked "Who is Peter Pan?"

"Just think of Tony in green tights."

"I rather not."

* * *

How was that for my first NCIS Story?

You have read, now may you please review?

Till next time: Ciao!


	2. MixedUp File 2: You are my Sunshine

**Welcome to the Mixed up Files of Team Gibbs. This is where all my one-shots and drabbles are going to be at. **

**I am Open for suggestions!**

**Oh and I don't really own this title I borrowed it from a book called "From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler." Written by E.L. Konigsburg. **

**I want to thank everyone who had read, review and put my Story on their Alert List **

**And to Natasha...Those are some really good episodes, and I will try to write about them some time soon.  
**

* * *

**Mixed-up File Story 2:" You are my Sunshine"  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or "You are my Sunshine"  
**

**Characters: Leroy Jethro, Shannon, and Kelly Gibbs  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary:A short, but sweet one shot about Gibbs, and Shannon and Kelly.

* * *

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed softly as he placed his military issued bag into back of his truck. He turned around and spotted the two most important girls in his life standing right behind him. Shannon, his beautiful wife, was wearing a small, sad smile on her pretty face. Holding her hand was their young daughter, Kelly. Kelly, letting go of her mother's hand, rushed towards her daddy, burying her head into his stomach.

"Daddy, please don't go." Hearing his daughter's plea nearly broke Gibbs's heart.

"Honey, I wish I could stay home with mom, and you, but I can't. I have to go, it's my job." Gibbs said, as he picked up his daughter, and rocked her gently.

"I know, but I still don't like it" Kelly's reply was somewhat muffled, due to the fact she snuggled into her father's shoulder.

"Neither do I, baby girl, but I need you to do a big favor for me, okay?" Kelly looked up at her dad. "Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be a brave girl and watch over your mommy for me. Do you accept this challenge, my little solider?" Kelly nodded, and she climb down from her father, and she stood up straight and tall, and saluted her father. Gibbs copied her actions, which cause Kelly to break out into a huge grin. Shannon walked towards them. She pulled her husband into to a tight hug, and kissed him on the lips, before whispering into his ear. "Come home safe, and soon, my American Solider."

"Will do, Ma'am." Gibbs said with a grin. He picked up Kelly and squeezed her in a tight hug, before kissing her on her forehead. Then,with his free arm, Leroy pulled Shannon towards them, and the Gibbs family enjoyed a small,quiet moment, embracing each other. All too soon for all of them, the broke up the family hug, and Gibbs climbed into his truck and started it up. With a glanced into his rear view mirror, he drove of, with his girls waving bye to him in the background. Leroy let a few tears roll down his face, as his small family disappear in the mirror, not knowing when or if the next time will be when he could hold his two precious girls again.

**That Night**...

Kelly was getting ready for bed, when she found a cassette player under her pillow. She looked at it, slightly confused, she has never seen it before. She noticed a tape was in it, that said "_Play me."_ Kelly pushed the little play button, and a second later she smiled, recognizing her daddy's voice on the tape.

**_"Hi, baby girl. I love and miss you so much. I made this tape so you can hear my voice even when I am not there, and so I can sing you to sleep_**,**_ like I do every night. _**

There was silence for a a few seconds, before music started to play and Gibbs started to sing.

**_"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much, I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._**

After Gibbs finished with that song, he started to sing the Mocking Bird song, which Kelly sang along. At the end of that song Gibbs, kissed into the tape and said;** "_  
_**Kelly smiled, and said "Night Daddy, I love and miss you too. I will see you soon**."

* * *

**

**This is for all the Men and Women who serve in all of the branches of their Military ((No matter which country)) and the families that they had to leave behind.**

You have read, now may you please review?

Till next time: Ciao!


	3. MixedUp File 3:Jethro

**Welcome to the Mixed up Files of Team Gibbs. This is where all my one-shots and drabbles are going to be at. **

**I am Open for suggestions!**

**Oh and I don't really own this title I borrowed it from a book called "From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler." Written by E.L. Konigsburg. **

**I want to thank everyone who had read, review and put my Story on their Alert List **

* * *

**Mixed-up File Story 3: Jethro  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS  
**

**Characters: McGee, Abby, Vance, Ducky and Mentions of Jethro  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Summary:Vance overhears McGee and Abby talking about Jethro... what will he hear? This one is really short...sorry  


* * *

**Director Leon Vance needed to ask Abby a question about a cold case, so he went down to the lab. When he got down there he saw that Abby was sitting at her computer, with McGee sitting next to her, try to decrypt a file on their latest suspect's computer. He was about to walk over to them when he heard Abby ask "So how has Jethro been?"

"Oh he is doing fine. Last night, we had this nice juicy steak."

"Timmy! You know you shouldn't be giving him steak!"

McGee laughed before saying "I know. I know. I can't help it though, one look into his big puppy eyes and I turn into mush!" Vance was frozen at the entrance of the lab _'What the...'_

"You are pathetic!_"_ Abby said jokingly. " I bet he sle_e_ps with you too!" Vance's eyes widen at this.

"As matter of fact he does! He keeps me warm at night,_and _he is good for cuddling." That statement got Abb_y _rolling with laughter, and Vance to pale. "Oh I bet he is!"

" There is one problem though, he usually wakes up before my alarm, and ends up licking my face to wake me up."

"Ha! I don't want to think where his tongue as been."

"Neither do I!" McGee exclaimed as they both busted out laughing. Vance, forgetting why he was doing down there in the first place, decided that he has heard enough... to give him nightmares, he turn around and started to head back to his office when he walked in Ducky.

" Oh! Hello, Director." Ducky greeted before growing concern. "You alright, you look awfully pale."

Vance hesitated for a second, then decided to tell Ducky what he heard Abby and McGee talking about, at the end of the tale, Vance was slightly annoyed when he saw Ducky chuckling. " I do believe this is just a minor misunderstanding." Ducky said good naturally

"What do you mean, doctor?"

"Well, this was before you came here. The long story short is there was German Shepherd drugged up on cocaine, and he attack Timothy, and Timothy had to shoot him, only wounding him. Abby, of course, took the dog in and was trying to prove his innocent. At the end, she was given permisson to keep the dog, so he didn't have to be put down. Abby's landlord, won't allow her to keep him, so she had McGee take him home."

"So McGee took home a dog that attack him?"

"Yup."

Vance shook his head. "But whay did he name the dog 'Jethro'?"

"Actually, Abby named him that..."

"Oh. I belive that, for some reason." Vance admitted, causing Ducky to chuckle.

Vance, shaking his head, walked past Ducky and walked towards the elevator thinking that it was perfect time to take that cruise that Jackie has been wanting to go on.

* * *

**I can actually see this happening in an episode ((better written of course))**

**Man I am on a roll with this stories!**

**You have read, now may you please review?**

**Till next time: Ciao!**


End file.
